Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pacific Rim
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pacific Rim is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Warner Bros. crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In 2013, huge alien sea monsters called Kaiju emerge from an interdimensional portal called the Breach at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Over the course of three years, the Kaiju wreak havoc upon coastal cities along the Ring of Fire, such as San Francisco, Cabo San Lucas, Sydney, Manila, and Hong Kong. Humanity responds by constructing massive robotic machines called Jaegers to combat the Kaiju threat. Each Jaeger is piloted by two or more people, who are connected by a neural bridge in a process called "drifting" to share the mental stress of piloting the machine. In 2020, the Jaeger Gipsy Danger, piloted by brothers Raleigh and Yancy Beckett, defends Anchorage from the Kaiju named Knifehead. They both engage in combat, with Gipsy gaining the upper hand and defeating the Kaiju by blasting it with its plasma cannon. Unknown to them, the Kaiju is still alive. Knifehead then re-emerges, ambushes them, critically damages Gipsy Danger by severing its left arm, and throws Yancy out of the cockpit, killing him. Raleigh manages to pilot Gipsy alone, activating the remaining plasma cannon and finally killing Knifehead. Traumatized by Yancy's death, Raleigh quits the Jaeger program. In 2025, the world governments decide to end funding for the continuous construction of Jaegers, in favor of building massive coastal walls, as the Kaiju are growing more powerful, their attacks more frequent, and Jaegers are being destroyed faster than they are being built. The remaining four Jaegers are relocated to Hong Kong under the command of Marshal Stacker Pentecost, who plans to end the Kaiju War by destroying the Breach using a nuclear weapon. Pentecost tracks down Raleigh at a wall-construction site in Alaska and persuades him to rejoin the program. Traveling to the Hong Kong base, the Shatterdome, Raleigh is introduced to Mako Mori, director of the Jaeger restoration program and Pentecost's adoptive daughter. Four Jaegers remain in operation – the refurbished Gipsy Danger, the Russian Cherno Alpha, the Chinese Crimson Typhoon, and the Australian Striker Eureka that will carry the bomb, and piloted by father and son Herc and Chuck Hansen. To find a new co-pilot, Raleigh participates in tryouts, assuming Mako is "drift-compatible", despite Pentecost's protests. During their first drifting test, Raleigh is distracted by the memory of Yancy's death. Mako, in turn, is lost in the memory of the Kaiju attack on Tokyo that orphaned her, and nearly fires Gipsy's plasma cannon. Mako is promptly relieved of piloting duties, and Raleigh confronts Pentecost, the former Jaeger pilot who fought and killed the Kaiju that attacked Tokyo and adopted Mako after the battle, telling him that he is being overprotective of her. Pentecost consults Kaiju experts Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb. Hermann claims that the Breach will stabilize and the Kaiju will increase in number, but it will allow the assault to succeed, while Newton suggests drifting with a Kaiju's brain to learn more about them. Newton goes ahead with his plan despite Hermann's protests and discovers that the Kaiju are actually bioweapons grown by alien colonists, that live in the dimension on the other side of the breach called the Anteverse, who plan on wiping out humanity. With Pentecost's permission, Newton searches for black market dealer Hannibal Chau, who sells body parts of dead Kaiju, to obtain a fresh Kaiju brain to drift with. However, he soon figures out that since drifting is a two-way link, the Kaiju hive mind gained access to his knowledge just as he did theirs. Soon after, two new Kaijus, Leatherback and Otachi, emerge simultaneously to find Newton. All Jaegers except Gipsy Danger are dispatched to intervene. Otachi destroys Crimson Typhoon, while Leatherback destroys Cherno Alpha and paralyzes Striker Eureka''with an EMP blast. Out of options, Pentecost reluctantly allows Mako and Raleigh to pilot ''Gipsy Danger. Gipsy successfully kills Leatherback and Otachi, while almost destroying Hong Kong in the process. Examining Otachi's body, Newton and Hannibal find out that it is pregnant. The infant Kaiju bursts out and devours Hannibal but soon dies from being strangled by its own umbilical cord. Newton and Hermann drift with the infant's brain, discovering that the Breach can only open in the presence of a Kaiju's DNA. As Herc was injured during the previous fight, Pentecost, who is dying from radiation sickness resulting from piloting a Jaeger built with a nuclear core before the implementation of radiation shielding, pilots Striker Eureka with Chuck. Along with Gipsy Danger, they approach the Breach. Three Kaijus emerge from the Breach to defend it, one being the largest ever encountered. The Jaegers kill one Kaiju and injure the others, but Striker is immobilized by the largest Kaiju. Pentecost and Chuck decide to detonate the bomb, as they are easily overwhelmed, depending on Gipsy's nuclear reactor to seal the Breach. After the explosion leaves the largest Kaiju alive, Gipsy kills it and, considering Newton and Hermann's discovery, rides its corpse into the Breach. As the Jaeger reaches the other side, Raleigh successfully overloads the reactor and ejects Mako and himself using escape pods. The reactor explodes, killing a few nearby alien creatures and destroying the Breach, while Raleigh and Mako's escape pods surface in the Pacific Ocean. Herc, now the Marshal, orders the war clock to stop, indicating mankind's victory, and Raleigh and Mako embrace as rescue helicopters arrive. In a mid-credits scene, Hannibal cuts his way out of the Kaiju infant, and looks for his lost shoe. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg Dash, Captain Cuddles, Olive Shellstein, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Harold the Helicopter, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Snowdrop, Nyx, Gumdrop and Sugardrop Pie, Red Gleam, Ruby Blaze, Wise Acre, Shady Flower, Princess Sharon, Sunlight, Zeñorita Cebra, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, the Ghoul School girls (Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis), Matches, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Invader Zim, GIR, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercupt), Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Derpy Hooves, Dcotor Whooves, Dinky Doo, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Oliver, Dodger, Titio, Francis, Einstein, Rita, and Georgette guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pacific Rim: Uprising. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:War Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers